seraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinon Hīragi
Shinon Hīragi '(ラミア シノン, ''Hīragi Shinon), known more simply as 'Shinon Kiznaiver '(シノンキズナイーバー, Shinon Kizunaībā) was the mother of Lamia Hīragi and wife of Edward Hīragi. She was originally a Vice-Captain of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, underneath the command of Carissa Kizanaiver, her elder adopted sister. Appearance Night Flower In Night Flower, she takes the appearance of a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes, with her hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She wears a dress that exposes her cleavage in the color theme of light blue, dark blue, white, and some-what teal/green. Her dress has stars/flowers sewed near the bottom of her dress. Orange/yellow/sunburst orange earrings are her earrings of choice that she wears in her ears. Guren describes her as a very beautiful young girl that outshines even most Noble Vampires. She also has a pale European skin color. Catastrophe In Catastrophe, she takes the appearance of a much older young woman with startling clear features like water. Her brown, long, and flowing hair has now turned the color teal and her eyes have turned a startling teal color with a purple cornea in the middle of both of her eyes. Her features now resemble that of her daughter, only her eyes and hair is a different color from her daughter. Human When she was a human Shinon took the appearance of a small, petite, and graceful young woman with the graceful form of a ballet dancer. She had greenish/teal eyes with short bun-pinned brown hair. During her life as a human, she usually wore aqua-themed clothing and carried a light aqua blue rapier (fencing sword), sheathed in a sword sheath on her hip with an aqua blue ribbon tied in the right side of her hair. She wore black boots on her feet and white slippers when she was inside her house. Demon When she was changed into a human, her theme changed to Crimson Red. Her eyes were then described as a piercing crimson red with her hair becoming a brilliant scarlet red. Her once light blue aqua rapier (fencing sword), has changed to a crimson red rapier (fencing sword). Her aqua blue ribbon and her brown hair have changed to two different shades of red. She is noted to carry a crimson red aura of boundless power that scares even the most powerful of foes into submission. Ghost As a Ghost, her image is fleeting and it is not always clear what she looks like as a Ghost. However, she has been described to wear a white dress with no shoes of any kind, carrying a pure-white rapier (fencing sword), a pure white ribbon tied onto the right side of her hair, and pure white eyes. In this form of herself, she is completely pure, free of evil intentions and willing to lend her power to worthy successors. She is completely incapable of possessing evil intentions and holds no ill will towards other people, not even the people who ordered her handed over to the Vampires as a bargain deal. Paintings In the only paintings of her that have been shown to survive, she is fighting some enemy and is wielding her sword alongside her fellow Japanese Imperial Demon Army Teammates. Her brown hair and greenish/teal eyes are features shown in every single painting of her that has survived since the destruction of the mansion she used to live in alongside her husband, Edward and her daughter Lamia. Personality Human As a human, her personality is kind-hearted, gentle, sweet, and considerate. On the battlefield, she is courageous, strong-hearted, brave, and very honest with no regards towards lying seeing that as the greatest crime you can ever commit. Very powerful in terms of her heart, she is described as having the heart of a lion and is very like-minded when it comes to cheating, lying or anything listed as a crime. Underneath the command of her older adoptive sister, she is ruthless towards Vampires but shows uncommitted kindness towards her husband and children. Vampires have described her as a committed Vampire Hunter, who is the strongest among all of the Vampire Hunters. Called the '''Winter General, because of her ability to freeze everything around her with her Cursed Gear, because she became the Demon sealed within her daughter`s Cursed Gear. Her husband and daughter described her personality as a hot-tempered fighter who would fight to the death to keep her loved ones safe. Even the Vampires were wary of her because of her immense power. Later, on it is revealed that the Vampires feared her and her Cursed Gear because combined together, their power was enough to blast even the strongest of Vampires away, a fact contested by the various members of the Hīragi Family. Demon Category:Order of the Imperial Demons Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Former Humans Category:Characters Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Hīragi Family Category:Demon Category:Ash Witherspoon